Axel
Quotes and Lines spoken by Axel/Lea from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' By Axel: ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"Roxas... are you really sure that you don't have a heart?" *"Sure! Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization... Today, you're one of us." *"Sheesh, don't talk my ear off... You ready or what?" *"You mean laughter? Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense." *"Hey, Roxas. Let's meet up for ice cream again after your next mission. I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work, and the castle, right?" *"The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized? ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *"Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." *"Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis...... don't go dying on me!" *"Congratulations, Sora. You passed! You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion. Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special." *"That's my kind of answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." *"He became a Heartless, Larxene—and you know what happens to people who do." *"He's partly one of us." *"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." *" Heh heh... I know exactly how you feel. Don't get your hopes up. Nobodies can't be somebodies. But think, Naminé. I'm sure there's SOMETHING you could do..." *"He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice." *"Done. There's no taking that order back later." *"NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders." *"Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?" *"You're all he's got left. If you don't stop this, no one will." *"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet. By the way, Naminé. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?" *"There's no one here to stop you. Do it right." *"Hm Hmm... Ha ha haaa! Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!" *"Right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by piece. He becomes her puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Did I get it right? 'Cause that would make YOU the traitor, Marluxia. Not me." *"Larxene paid the price for disloyalty. You're next, Marluxia. In the name of the Organization you betrayed, I will annihilate you!" *"Hmm... Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think. I'd rather not fight you... but I do have a reputation to think of!" *"Sorry... I'd hate to kill the suspense." ''Reverse/Rebirth'' *"Whatever, Vexen. Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower." *"Larxene's out of the picture, too. Naminé turned on her. Gee, I wonder who's next?" *"Me? Naah. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. I don't plan on doing a repeat performance anytime soon. No, I think Marluxia's next in line to go." *"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." *"Sorry, Zexion. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *"My show now, Keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" *"Good, you're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better...don't you go off and die on me now!" *"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora! You're ready now---ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." *"You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's---most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora." *"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot." *"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." *"There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless-" *"Right. But not Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." *"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." *"Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart. But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be Somebodies." *"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." *"No taking that back later." *"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook." *"You're all that he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will." *"Say, Naminé. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around." *"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." *"Just make it count." *"Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you can do for me, you know. Wait a sec, I'm enjoying this, you guys are something else." *"Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Marluxia." *"Remember the order: "You must eliminate the traitor". I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared...You must do the same!" *"Hmph. Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can I?" *"Sorry... I would hate to kill the suspense." ''Reverse/Rebirth'' *"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus... I wonder who will be next in line." *"Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. Nope, I think it'll be Marluxia next. For defying the Organization and targeting Sora. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to. So, what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku." *"All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person---not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self." *"So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"Correction: the weaklings were annihilated." *"Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you... You were right. About Marluxia, the traitors... You knew exactly what was up." *"Change of plans, Roxas! Our new mission is following Lunkhead there." *"So what's your story? Why are you down here?" *"Wish there was. But... it's just like Xion said. No Keyblade, no can do." *"Couldn't tell ya. I don't have one." *"Exactly. It's because of you two and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress. We might finally get hearts of our own." *"Hey hey! What are you grinning about?" *"So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you? Get out of my room, man." *"Oh, hey, Roxas. You hear about this vacation? About time we had a day off." *"Well, they do get a little help. Their teachers dish out plenty of homework. Trust me, it's over before you can blink." *"Ha ha, relax, would ya? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saïx will get on my case. You know how he gets." *"Hmm, true, but... I don't think that's quite the same. I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it." *"Because you're not so complicated. But don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't." *"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." *" But he did say he would take back calling her broken—IF she proves herself more capable going forward. The best thing you can do for her now is keep up the good work." *"You wanna know why I do? Because you're my best friends. The three of us... we're inseparable." *"I can fly... I can fly!?" *"Then how 'bout I tag along? I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit." *"I can't make that decision for you. You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine and Roxas's. Got it memorized?" *"It was rigged so you two would battle each other." *"Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick. It might say WINNER." *"I didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Anyway, she wasn't taking no for an answer." *"The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet" *"You really think the truth is going to make you feel better? It won't." *"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" *"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! You both... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!" *"How did this happen?" ''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' *"Hey, Roxas. It's been a while. What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." *"I gotta check in with the boss. Or he's gonna let me have it." *"You know, I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my butt chasing them around." *"Keep your mouth shut." *"You're a replica whose original purpose was to copy Roxas' powers. So if you see Roxas' powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger... it could be that you're robbing Roxas' powers more than you oughta be." *"You gotta think for yourself. Cuz I know you're not just a puppet. We're best friends. You, me, and Roxas that is. Got it memorized?" *"Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best!" ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"No way! It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of him." *"But it's not like that! He didn't betray us! He CAN'T come back!" *"So you'll turn me into a Dusk..." *"All right. I'll do it! If that's what you want." *"Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight." *"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." *"This town is his creation, right? That means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. THEN you'll hear the story." *"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." *"So it was you." *"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" *"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you—if you refuse to come back with me." *"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..." *"Simply amazing, Roxas." *"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED... But you're too late!!.. Two!?" *"Silly. Just because you have a next life..." *"Guess that's that." *"Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember?" *"Same here. So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but..." *"You sure about this?" *"Heh. You don't have to tell me twice." *"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" *"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already." *"What took you so long, Kairi?" *"Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." *"Way to fall right into their trap." *"C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless—that's his big master plan." *"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S." *"Man, you're slow. Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after" *"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" *"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you! Get going!" *"Don't ask. Just do it!" *"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? Now go save her!" *"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." *"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!" *"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings... right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her." *"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." *"I wanted to see Roxas. He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... the same... Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go." *"Look who's finally awake." *"Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore." *"You know, I've been thinking about something Naminé said. Roxas, are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me, her... Or is that just wishful thinking?" *"Yeah, I guess not." *"C'mon, don't leave me hanging." *"True enough." *"Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you got your new name, you and I sat right here, and watched the sun set." *"You'll see them again. I know you will." *"Yeah, I suppose he is. Man, this is some good ice cream, huh?" *"Right back at ya, buddy." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Heh...best friends forever." By Lea: ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *"This yours?" *"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec." *"You still play with toy swords? That's cute." *"Tada! Whaddaya think?" *"You're just jealous. I'm Lea. Got it memorized? What's your name?" *"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" *"You scared of losing? C'mon." *"You... had enough? 'Cause I'm willing... call it a draw if you are." *"Wha— Isn't this the part where ya... cheer me up or somethin'? "You're just havin' a bad day" or... "That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend." *"Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him." *"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized." *"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever." ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Where... What happened to me? Roxas?" *"That's me. Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo-" *"We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and... Isa?" *"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." *"Hey. Are the other two still out cold?" *"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep." *"So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?" *"No, look, okay- the fact is-we're here. We've been recompleted, right? So they should be here too-plain and simple." *"What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all?" *"Ah! Forget it. You know what? I'll bring them back myself." *"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" *"Axel didn't. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" *"Fine. Let's jump right in." *"Axel? Please. The name’s Lea. Got it memorized?" *"Promises to keep. I’ll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let’s find out what happens!" *"Isa!" *"No, I told you, my name's—Agh, whatever. Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!" *"And if the darkness gets to you, I promise I'll bail you out. Dark Rescue is my middle name." *"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." *"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one." *"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines